Killing Loneliness
by BlackKitsune88
Summary: One young man falls for one of the young she-wolfs. Stuff ensues. Chapter 1 has been redone. Chapters will follow.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to whoever made Alpha and Omega. This is a self insertion fanfic. If you do not like that sort of thing, Do NOT read. It is also a fanfic where a Man dates an Anthro female. Like I said, do NOT read if you hate that sort of thing. What can I say?... I'm a furry. Anyways, enough of this jabbering. On to the story.

BEEP BEEP BEEP,click. Kris opened his eyes slowly to look at the clock he hit.

8 am. He sat up in bed,still groggy. He was getting a bit tired of this.

He has been trying to get an acting job for a year now.

But he got stuck with being some of the actors and actresses gofer. "Gofer this, gofer that".

Well there is one thing that makes it all worth it. HER. Kris pictured the girl of his dreams.

Silver hair over one of her violet eyes. Then he shook his head to try to clear it.

"She could never go for a guy like me." he thought to himself. He got off his bed, went over to his highboy and took out some clothes. A pair of boxers,a white T-shirt,a pair of socks, and a pair of tan shorts.

He walked into his bathroom, took off his pajamas, and turned on the shower.

He placed his hand under the stream of water,checking its temperature.

When it was to his satisfaction, he stepped under the water and proceeded to wash himself.

After he was finished, he dried himself off. Then he got dressed, looked at the mirror and wiped the steam off of it.

And he then started shaving. Then after shaving inspected his face for any missed spots. When he was satisfied he brushed his hair. He parted it neatly and looked at himself in the mirror.

He has brown hair and eyes. A semi-round face. He is not tall compared to most men. But he is

not as short as others either. He is about 5'6. He is a little bit on the chubby side.

But he is not extremely overweight. And unbeknownst to most people,

deadly with a Kyoketsu-shoge,(a double edged blade, with another blade attached at

90 degrees to it, usually on a chain or rope)And duel Ninjato as well as Kunai.

He still cannot understand why he is not as buff as Bruce Lee.

But he still counts his blessings. His master taught him well. So that is all he can ask for. He then leaves the bathroom and goes to the front door where his shoes are.

He quickly puts them on and ties his shoes,picks up his keys and heads out the front door. Ten minutes later he arrives at the studio, where he is greeted by his best friend,Hideki.

"Hey,Kris. Howzit goin'?" Kris replies, "Just great,Hideki, how are you?" Hideki replies,

"I'm just fine. Hey...I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. You know have a few drinks of bravery juice and maybe do some Karaoke?"

Kris said, "Hmmm...I'll have to think about it...I will have your answer by the end of the day." Hideki smiles and says slyly in a sing-songish voice,

"It will be worth your while. Who knows? Maybe you will get lucky."

Kris looks at Hideki sideways and says, "What do you mean by that?"

Hideki cooly replies "Nothing if you don't want a girlfriend." Kris, slightly ruffled,says "Who do you have in mind?"

Hideki says, "You will just have to wait and see. You interested?" Kris says to his friend, "I

already have my eye on someone, and I'm NOT telling you who that is!"

Hideki simply held his hands at chest level and waved his hands back and forth in a disarming manner.

"Ok...But I really think you will like this girl." Kris started walking and said, "Like I said, I will

think about it." Hideki said, "That's all I'm asking for,Buddy." Kris then said "I will be thinking of

your offer all day. And I will give you an answer. Now for now,let's drop it." Hideki said, "Sounds

good."

I hope this catches your interest. Please R&R. Please no flamage.


	2. The Stepping Stone

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to whoever made Alpha and Omega. This is a self insertion fanfic. If you do not like that sort of thing, Do NOT read. It is also a fanfic where a Man dates an Anthro female. Like I said, do NOT read if you hate that sort of thing. What can I say?... I'm a furry. Anyways, enough of this jabbering. On to the story.

...

While at work on his break, Kris Stood by a water cooler, picked up a styrofoam cup and filled it. He took a sip of the cool liquid before Hideki came up to him with a clipboard. Hideki handed Kris a pen and handed him the clipboard. Hideki asked," Can I have your autograph?"

Kris looked at what was on the clipboard. There was a blank piece of paper covering the top page except where he was going to sign.

He asked,"What is this?" As he was going to lift up the paper to see what he was signing. Hideki slammed his hand down on the paper and said." It's a surprise."

Kris then signed the paper. He asked Hideki," Will I like the surprise?" He looked at Hideki, and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. Hideki said," Oh Yeah, Buddy. And Congratulations."

Before Kris could ask what the heck he meant by that, Hideki ran off...literally.

Kris grumbled to himself," I'm going to need to ask him what he meant by that later."

When his break was over, Kris got back to work. He watched the actors and actresses play out a scene. It was the scene where Lilly and Garth rubbed noses.

Kris felt a strong twinge of jealousy and other strong emotions. But he reasoned with himself that Lilly did not belong to him. He cursed in his head to himself.

He wished she could be the girl in HIS arms. When the director yelled "cut". That scene was over.

And when every one got off the set, Kris watched Lilly walk out of the room. Garth followed. Kris kind of followed them a bit and stood within hearing distance.

Kris heards Garth ask Lilly," Are you nervous?" Lilly said in her musical voice," Yeah, a little. Actually, a lot."

Garth said," It's an exciting thing, You getting married. The rest of the pack is excited and there will be tons of celebrating."

Kris heard enough. We looked around and when he saw the man he was looking for he hurried over to talk to him. When he got to him he said, " Hideki, the answer is

yes. I will go to the bar with you. Let's go tonight."

Hideki grinned and said," Well alright, Let's do this thing."

...

Poor Kris, what is he gonna do? Is he gonna drink himself to death? Find out in the next chapter.

Please R&R and no flamage,Please.


End file.
